


龙媾

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Top Genji Shimada, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa





	龙媾

父亲曾经说过，岛田家在很久很久以前得到过神龙恩赐的血脉，在龙之力量的激发下甚至可以令继承血脉者短暂地化为龙形。  
这么多年过去，半藏、源氏这一辈体内的龙之血早已被稀释到可以忽略不计的地步，但神龙之力依旧是生生不息、代代传承的。  
当然，这种听起来虚无缥缈的“神话”在半藏看来最适合当睡前故事，他也从未当真过。  
今天要举行源氏的传承仪式，可是已经接手半个家族事业的半藏实在是抽不出时间前去参加。估计等到仪式结束，他还坐在回家的航班上。  
上飞机前，半藏跟源氏通了电话。  
已经二十岁的弟弟在电话里因为传承仪式将近，紧张得声音都在颤抖，但还是努力假装语气轻松的跟哥哥聊天。  
半藏被他佯装镇定的样子给逗笑了：“你不用担心，只要接受了龙之力，仪式很快就会结束的。”  
“嗯……那哥，你什么时候回来？”源氏问。  
“仪式结束的时候我可能还在飞机上。”半藏答道，“但我会尽快赶回去的。”  
“好！”源氏笑了，“那你下了飞机就要联系我啊！”  
“嗯。”  
挂了电话，半藏扯了扯嘴角，想笑似乎又笑不出来。几年前，他的继承仪式结束的时候，莫名其妙的高烧了一天两夜，医生都认为他若是再怎么烧下去势必会发展成肺炎。但是一晚过后，他就恢复了。  
宗次郎将那次生病解释为继承力量的必要考验，半藏觉得不是并无道理。  
那时候源氏正和家里闹变扭，在外面的时间比待在家里还长，自然是不知道半藏的遭遇。  
等他回去这小子估计还躺在床上。  
半小时后开始登机。半藏拉着行李，排队检票登机，在头等舱入了座。  
他坐下没多久，乘务人员就走过来笑着询问他需要什么饮品。  
“一杯冰水就够了。”  
乘务员回来的很快，她递给半藏一杯冰水，水面上的冰块在晃动间互相碰撞，发出细微的声响。男人轻声道谢，一手接过来，把水放在手边的杯托中，他身体坐靠在柔软的椅子上，拿起一本杂志随意翻看了起来。  
数分钟后，乘客们大都入了座。  
半藏专心翻着杂志，一只手摸索着杯子端起来刚要往嘴里送，一股从没有过的心慌陡然而生，像一把带着倒刺的鞭子夹携厉风抽下来，他心脏狠狠一缩，捏着杯子的手因此猛地一抖，水洒出来大部分，把他半边衣襟淋透了。  
“嘶……”半藏皱起眉，心里感到几分没缘由的慌乱。  
乘务人员见状及时拿来了毛巾。半藏礼貌接过，开始自己处理胸口的一片狼籍。  
他手上动作不停，思绪却跑出去好远。  
半藏总觉得不对劲，便认定这股心慌八成跟即将参加仪式的源氏脱不了干系，他掏出手机来想再给自己的弟弟打个电话，此时客舱内传来了飞机即将起飞的提醒。  
“请将手机关机，或调至飞行状态……”  
半藏顿了顿，他眉头一皱却又很快展开，略思索了一下，决定下了飞机再说，于是把手机关好机放回了口袋。  
一路上半藏一直有些心不在焉，他频繁看表计算着到达时间。直觉告诉他源氏的仪式会出现难以预估的意外。  
难熬的六个小时。  
飞机刚停稳半藏就打开了手机，迫不及待的给源氏打过去一个电话，却许久没人接通，待接听的嘟嘟声每响一次他的心就沉下去一分，直到最后呼叫失败的提示音响起，半藏似是刚睡醒般晃了晃停止转动的脑袋。才发现自己不知道什么时候已经下了飞机。  
他应该是太累了还在休息……  
半藏这样安慰着自己，可脑海深处却不受控制地开始想一些令他心惊肉跳的可能。  
“叮——！”突然的电话把他下了一跳。屏幕上的来电显示是家里，半藏无一刻思考立刻接通。  
“喂？”  
“半藏……”话筒里传来了宗次郎低沉的声音。  
“父亲？”  
宗次郎的语气很奇怪，“你快些回来，源氏出了点状况。”  
听到这，半藏瞳孔一缩，另一只拖着行李的手不自觉地攥紧了行李拉杆。  
“源氏怎么了？”  
“……他现在情况很复杂，等你回来跟你解释，快点。”说完，宗次郎挂断了电话。  
半藏听着忙音，沉默不语，眉间挤出了深深的沟壑，他紧握着手机的手指节逐渐泛白。  
一路上，半藏在不停思索着源氏可能遭遇的各种状况，看着窗外一闪而过的街景，他的心高悬不下。  
回到家，他把行李直接扔在大门口叫佣人来收拾，自己疾步走进了父亲的房间，推开房门的同时，他说道：“源氏他怎么了？”  
宗次郎正在看报纸，他眉头紧锁，一副心不在焉的模样。见半藏进来，他并没有训斥大儿子的无礼，反而眉头微松，似乎是松了口气。  
“源氏现在被关在禁闭室，除了你谁也不见。”宗次郎抖了抖报纸，语气十分无奈。  
半藏眯了眯眼睛，越发搞不清父亲的态度和源氏的状况了。  
“这是钥匙。”宗次郎把禁闭室的钥匙放在了桌面上，“快去看看他吧。”  
他拿了钥匙，连衣服都没有换，出了宗次郎房间径直去往禁闭室。  
禁闭室是一间完全独立的小屋，不与任何房间相连。  
半藏越靠近禁闭室，隔音良好的禁闭室内传来的声响就震得他越发心惊。源氏在里面不知闹了多大的动静，在屋外听着都如此令人担忧。  
半藏在禁闭室门前停下，却没有马上开锁。他的手覆上微微颤动的房门，里面立刻传来“啪”的一声巨响，门剧烈一颤，似乎是有什么东西撞在了上面，接着响起了一声沉闷的嘶吼。  
“源氏……”半藏轻声道。  
这样轻微的声音按理说根本无法传入禁闭室中，可里面的人像是听到了半藏的声音，忽然停止了所有动作。  
半藏掌下的门微微一动，门缝里传来了源氏略带迟疑的声音：“……哥？是你吗？”  
“是我。”  
半藏打开了禁闭室的门锁，推门而入，眼前却是一片黑暗。  
屋中没有开灯，他身后的光线似乎也无法顺利照射进来，光越过半藏的身体直接没入一团黑暗之中。  
半藏踏了进去，一边轻轻叫着源氏的名字，一边将门关好，手贴着墙去摸索灯的开关。  
手指摸到了电灯开关，可摁下去根本没有反应。他感到了一丝不对劲。  
忽然，半藏面前袭来一股劲风，在他作出反应之前，一个东西扑进了他的怀里，死死环住了他的腰。  
“哥…是你，真的是你……”颈窝处传来源氏颤抖的声音，“快救救我，我好难受……”  
“源氏？！你这是……唔！”半藏还没来得及问弟弟的状况，小腹就突然被一个极其粗壮的东西抵住了，隔着外套都能感受到那物什滚滚的热量。  
“哥，好热啊，快帮帮我，我要忍不住了……”源氏缠在半藏腰上的两根手臂犹如铁铸，力量超乎寻常的大，勒得他脊椎生疼。  
“你到底怎么了？！”半藏把弟弟的脑袋从自己颈窝里掰出来，两手捧着他的脸。黑暗中，半藏看不见任何东西，他用手指摸索着源氏的五官。  
源氏下巴和嘴唇的形状半藏都能在脑海中准确地描绘出来。指尖一点点向上，掠过他高挺的鼻梁，抚上脸颊的时候却感受到了不同于寻常肌肤的硬度。  
“嘶！”半藏指尖一痛，他倒抽一口气，蓦地收手。他摩挲着手指肚，发现食指和中指被某种锋利的东西割出了浅浅的伤口，微微渗出了血，“你这到底是怎么回事？！”因为莫名其妙的受伤，半藏语气变得糟糕了起来。  
“哥……”源氏委屈至极的声音在半藏耳边响起，“龙之力好像激活了我体内的龙之血，我现在……变成了一个怪物……”说完，他语气一轻，又把头埋回了半藏的颈窝。  
听到这，半藏愣住了。他不敢相信父亲讲述的家族传说居然是真的。  
“不许亵渎！”半藏皱起眉，轻拍弟弟的后脑，“让我摸摸你。”  
于是乎，源氏的脑袋又被他扯了出来。  
半藏摸索着弟弟的脸，发现五官并没有多大变化，只是下眼皮至颧骨的皮肤上覆盖着鳞片，鳞片的边缘非常锋利，即使是轻轻扫过也会留下血痕。眼尾和额角也覆着鳞，再往上，一对骨角突兀地生在源氏的发间，半藏摸了摸，并不敏感。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”半藏问。  
“很不好。”源氏答道，“浑身难受，尤其是这里……·说完，他顶了顶腰，胯间的东西直愣愣地戳着半藏的小腹。  
半藏喉咙一梗，喉结上下翻滚起来，身子僵硬得像块石头。源氏收了收缠在对方腰肢上的胳膊，侧脸贴着半藏的脑袋，又小心地侧到一边，不让鳞片划伤他的皮肤，牙齿叼住半藏的耳廓轻轻啃咬起来。  
“唔……”半藏的身体过电般战栗起来。  
“哥，帮帮我，求你了……”滚烫的鼻息和源氏近在咫尺的低吟刺激得半藏皮肤上起了一波又一波的鸡皮疙瘩。陌生的热度在体内升起，烧得他四肢发软，脑袋昏沉。  
“哥，答应我吧……”源氏几乎是在哀求。  
半藏感到双颊发烫，呼出的气息温度奇高，大脑莫名的不再运转了。他双手搭在弟弟的肩上，晕晕乎乎地回答道：“嗯…好……”  
半藏不知道，源氏正将他一步步引入深坑。龙的吐息和声音都具有迷惑心智的作用，即使效果被稀释了数倍，想要迷惑常人，哪怕是神龙之力的继承者，也不费吹灰之力。  
听到答复，源氏呼吸一窒，身后突然传来一声巨响，似乎是有什么东西被拍碎了。  
“什么声——唔！”半藏话还未说完就被源氏堵住了嘴。他微张的上下齿被源氏顺势撬开，一根滑腻柔软的东西直直闯入半藏的口腔。  
那是源氏的舌头。分叉的顶端钻进半藏湿暖的口中，在内壁里横冲直撞。他灵活的舌头扫荡着哥哥口中的每一寸，贪婪地卷走刚刚分泌的唾液，往更温暖的喉咙深处钻。  
唇齿间的空气逐渐被消耗殆尽，半藏被龙息迷昏了头脑，连如何呼吸都忘记了。  
直到舌根遭到压迫，喉间生出些许呕意，他才突然惊醒，挣扎着离开源氏的唇。黑暗中，他清楚感受到了源氏那根舌头变异后的惊人长度，两唇分离一段距离后舌尖还有一截在半藏口中。  
分叉的舌尖从半藏口中抽出，唾液被拉长，最后垂在了唇边。半藏的胃收缩了几下，终是没有吐出来东西。  
源氏手指插进半藏的发丝间，一下一下梳着，另一只手还停在对方腰间，几乎把兄长拥进怀里，“半藏，你嘴里好甜。”连谓称都丢弃了。  
半藏不住地轻喘，竟是被弟弟压在墙上吻到头脑发晕。他的一只手被源氏牵住向下方探去，在触摸到源氏欲望的瞬间，半藏才彻底清醒。  
“你？你这是……”半藏手中握着的欲望居然有两根！合并握住，这玩意的粗细已经完全超过了常人大小，形状非常狰狞，肿胀的柱身上环着一圈圈的倒沟，根部分布着软刺，光是摸着，就已经让半藏十分心惊。  
半藏还不甚确定的又摸了摸，惹得源氏呼吸一下子粗重起来，忍不住挺腰又往半藏手心送了送，顶端分泌的液体把掌心搞得又黏又滑。  
见半藏半晌只发出了一声哼哼，源氏哀叫一声，失望道：“果然，兄长也嫌弃怪物的身体……”说完，他叹出一口气，便没了动静，作祟的手也停了下来。  
“我既然说了帮你，就不会食言。”半藏压下内心的震惊，定了定心神，手开始十分有技巧地抚弄源氏非人的性器。  
“唔……”带茧的虎口碾过神经密布的顶端小口，从小孔中激出一股股温热的体液，在冠状沟处停留 。半藏握住两根性器的柱身，时快时慢地为胞弟手淫。液体喷涌，快感袭来，源氏的身体一阵战栗，浑身肌肉都紧绷了起来。  
此时的半藏也是口干舌燥，半挺的欲望把裤裆撑起了一个弧度，他却无心顾暇自己。  
哥哥在为他手淫，这太舒服了。源氏忍不住在半藏手里挺动起腰来，喉咙深处泄出几声短促的呻吟。他亲吻着半藏的脖颈和锁骨，嗅着兄长颈间的味道，双手钻进了对方衬衣里面，开始抚摸半藏腰间的肌肤。  
半藏的腰背最为敏感，轻轻的挠搔都会引起他极大反应。源氏的手指只不过轻轻在半藏的腰窝处扫了一下，只听见半藏倒抽一口气，后腰为躲避他的手指向前一顶，半藏的小腹就直接贴上了源氏勃发的性器。  
敏感的马眼蹭过粗糙的布料，源氏颤抖的呻吟登时倾泻而出，仅存理智几乎被欲望燃烧殆尽。  
“哥……我好想操你。”源氏攥着半藏腰间的布料，附耳对他轻声说，“我真的，想得都快疯了…让我……”  
他一边说着，手一边探进了半藏的裤子，手指抓住兄长浑圆紧致的臀肉肆意揉捏起来。  
“胡闹！”屁股上的动静令半藏清明了几分，他停下给源氏疏通欲望的手，身子扭了几下想后退，可身后是一堵墙，源氏压在他的身上，他现在无路可退。  
“啪！”清脆的一声响，一个巴掌落在了源氏的脸上。  
半藏厉声道：“你给我冷静一下！”  
他没想到摸着黑还能一下就打到源氏的脸。手指被源氏脸颊上的鳞片划出数道又细又长的伤口，残留在半藏手上的浊液渗进伤口，微微刺痛着。  
“我做不到。”由于身体的异变，源氏能在黑暗中清楚视物，他抓住半藏受伤的手放到嘴边，完全不在意上面沾染的液体，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔舐对方手上的伤口，“面对你，我永远冷静不下来。”他在半藏的掌心中印下一个湿湿的吻。  
半藏被烫了似的飞快抽出了自己的手，他听见了自己凌乱的呼吸和急促的心跳，脑子变成了一锅粥。  
黑暗之中，半藏清楚感受到了源氏几乎要把他看透的灼热眼神。  
半藏握着那只被吻过的手，奇异的酥麻从伤口处传来，却不令人反感，就好像一滴水落入平静的湖中，酥麻感化作向外扩散的圈圈涟漪，飞快地传遍全身。被源氏鼻息喷过的地方都激起了一片诡异的快感。  
源氏不等半藏出声，便堵住了他的嘴，身子压上来把兄长禁锢在墙壁与自己的怀抱之间。  
两片唇互相碾磨得水光泛滥，源氏见半藏十分反感自己的舌头，于是收敛起来，转而在唇上极致缠绵，厮磨啃咬，还顽劣地夺走了对方口腔中大部分空气。  
半藏连如何呼吸都忘记了，几乎要被源氏吻到昏过去。  
不知过了多久，源氏放开了半藏。见兄长把头搭在自己的肩颈上大口呼吸，他轻轻一笑，哑声道：“半藏你看，你并没有拒绝我，这说明你也有感觉对不对？你看看你这里……”说着，他的手扫过半藏胯间，在那里，欲望已经撑起了一个不小的弧度。  
半藏身体一颤，泄出些许呻吟，他捏着源氏衣服的手紧了紧。  
“嘶！你在干什么？！”半藏的声音一顿。  
“我在帮你…不过太大力了。”源氏“不小心”撕开了半藏的裤子，把他勃发的性器掏了出来，和自己的两根并在一起，一块抚弄起来，“虽然哥哥没帮我射出来，但是不要紧。”  
湿腻的水声回荡在禁闭室中，半藏身体在源氏的手指下变得越来越软，两条腿完全使不上力气，快感成倍增长。  
“唔！”半藏的身体忽然一僵，“什么东西！”  
一个细而灵活的东西钻进了他的肛口，试图挤开括约肌，继续深入。  
男人挣扎起来，源氏就趁机对着他的欲望下重手，指甲盖挖过铃口的液体在旁边涂抹开，指腹不断碾着敏感的冠状沟。半藏像是被抽了一鞭似的，身子猛地一颤，随后瘫软下来，身后的细物于是更加放肆，探索几下就轻易找到了浅处的敏感点，肆意戳玩起来。  
#  
“啊…啊哈，唔！”被碰到了敏感处，半藏迅速被汹涌而来的快感推向顶峰，肿胀的阴茎颤抖数下，小孔一开，白浊射了源氏满手。  
源氏碾碾手指，感受着液体的黏稠度，无声地勾起唇角。相比起半藏，他高挺的欲望依然没有要发泄的征兆。  
“又多又浓，憋了很久吧？”源氏架起半藏，沾满浊液的手向他后方探去，摸到那处含着自己尾尖的小穴，立刻顺着缝隙塞进了一根手指头。  
半藏抵在源氏胸膛上的手都没有了力气。感受到后方的侵入，自己却无能为力，半藏的唇角被源氏吻了一下，他听见自己弟弟压低的声音：“半藏，我好想你，我真的快疯了……”  
手指在半藏的肠道里无礼地翻搅起来，尾尖撤出，又一根手指顺着湿润的缝隙钻了进去。两根手指按摩着蠕动不停的肠肉，寻到了半藏的敏感点……  
“我想操你，占有你，哥……”源氏的声音带着明显的颤抖，但手上动作却是放肆至极，“答应我……”  
敏感点被狠狠刺激，半藏立刻感到一股从未有过的酥麻，仿佛电流攀上神经汇入脊髓在脑中瞬间爆炸。呻吟毫无遮拦的从他口中泄出，吮着源氏手指的后面变得更紧了。  
“我想射在你的身体里，想看你在我怀中高潮……”源氏的声音仿佛山谷中的钟声，回荡在半藏本就不大清明的脑中，绵绵不绝，浑厚悠远，几乎让他着了魔。  
“唔嗯…啊、啊哈……”半藏脑中混沌，他的双臂搂上弟弟的脖子，身子几乎半挂在源氏身上。  
“哥…半藏……”  
源氏一边软磨硬泡，一边在尽力开发哥哥的身体。半藏几乎要被他的手指干到高潮，身子不住地发软。  
在半藏即将再次迎来极乐的瞬间，源氏停下了手中动作，快感的骤停直接让他从顶峰跌回了泥地。此时的半藏靠在源氏身上，双眼迷离，眉间紧锁。快感迅速退出身体，取而代之的是无尽的空虚，半藏喉咙深处发出不满的轻哼，他知道源氏是故意的。  
“半藏，你还没回答我。”源氏抽出手指，用沾满了淫液的手捏了捏半藏的屁股。  
黑暗中，源氏没注意半藏的眼神恢复了片刻清明，但很快就被欲望重重覆盖。  
“都已经这样了。”半藏闭上双眼，他搂着弟弟脖子的手逐渐收紧，甚至主动抬起一条腿缠在了源氏的腰上，让两副躯体贴得更近，嘴贴在对方的耳边，呼出的气体灼热撩人，“那你还等什么？”  
这句话如同摁下一个启始键般令源氏的动作瞬间变得粗暴无比。  
源氏将半藏浑身的衣服都撕了个稀巴烂，把人摁在墙上疯狂索吻，半藏几乎被他顶得脚尖离地。  
分叉的舌头在兄长的口腔中尽情扫荡，搜刮唾液和宝贵的氧气。异变后的源氏能通过舌尖来感受气味，这让此时的他对味道更加敏感。  
纯粹而绵长的气息，这是属于半藏的独特味道，比上等催情剂还要烈上几分，让源氏几近失控。  
源氏将已经胀得几近爆炸的性器塞进了半藏两腿之间，青筋暴起的柱身被两瓣肥厚的臀肉夹住，顶端分泌出的液体把臀缝浸润得湿滑无比。  
半藏感觉到自己湿透的后穴被热物抵住，穴口紧张得一阵收缩。突然，源氏将半藏的另一条腿也挑了起来放在腰间，同时下身狠狠一送，半藏身体猛地一坠，撞在了源氏的胯上，后背迟了些许才贴上墙壁。  
穴眼被硕大的龟头毫不留情地突破，淫液粘连的甬道劈开，靠着引力，半藏将源氏的欲望一吞到底！  
“唔！”剧痛袭来，半藏搭在源氏肩头的手指蓦地抠进了皮肉之中，指节苍白。他下意识咬紧了牙关，却不慎咬伤了源氏的舌头。  
源氏疼得倒抽了一口气。  
两具赤裸的肉体俱在颤抖，上下相连，亲密无间。  
源氏并没有收回受伤的舌，反而更起劲地在半藏口中翻搅起来，血腥气在两人口鼻间蔓延开。  
半藏不慎吞下些许混着血丝的唾液，他不知道，这些血会与源氏产生共鸣，在他的体内催生出一种对本体的怪异的性吸引力，其实质就是催情药。  
刚刚进入的瞬间，半藏生出一种五脏六腑都被顶移位了的错觉。他觉得自己肚子里被塞进了一根突突跳动的巨物，随时都会顺着肠子顶进自己的胃，每一根青筋的凸起他都能清楚感觉到。  
后穴毕竟不是用来做爱的，毫无准备地挤进来一根异物，半藏只得艰难地尝试尽快适应。  
两个人嘴唇分开，都专注于交合的下体上。黑暗之中，没人说话，只有半藏断续的粗喘和不断蠕动的穴口那里传来的滑腻水声。  
半晌，源氏不耐地动了动下身，缠在腰间的那两条腿立刻绞紧，裹着性器的暖穴也随之紧紧收缩，接着，半藏颤抖的声音在他耳畔响起：  
“别、别动！”  
源氏轻哼一声，心情极好，也很听话，没再动腰。他托着半藏的屁股恣意揉捏，丰满的臀肉从指缝间溢出，在手指力道下变成各种形状，上下摩擦，以安慰嵌在半藏臀缝里的另一根勃发的欲望。  
待半藏渐渐适应了，源氏便扶住他的腰，冲刺起来。  
半藏把源氏的命根吸得极紧，往外轻轻一拔，穴内的褶皱都挤压在了一起，穴眼翻出嫩肉，再往回一捅，肠肉都被抻直了，水液在穴口堆积成滴，拉着细长的丝，落在两人之间的地上。  
倒沟环绕的柱身撑开了半藏的身体，肠壁紧紧包裹着一圈圈的深沟，肉沟的边缘进出间狠狠刮搔肠道内壁，霸道地刮走刚分泌出的肠液。根部的一排排软刺刺激着肛口内外和浅处的直肠，每挺进一次，肉刺扎入，细密轻微的疼痛令穴口不停收缩。  
半藏随源氏挺入抽出的动作身体微微颤抖，快感成倍增加，他的声音也愈发婉转，夹着弟弟腰的双腿愈发用力，脚趾都蜷在了一起。  
狂喜过后便是无尽的渴望和冲动。源氏占有着兄长的身体，阴茎在半藏的屁股里进进出出，裹着肠液和稀稀的精水把那两瓣臀肉拍得啪啪作响，液体四溅。另一根夹在屁股中碾着股缝，沟中尽是分泌出的前液，湿得一塌糊涂。  
黑暗中，两具年轻的肉体纠缠在一起，不分彼此，极尽缠绵。  
半藏后背抵着墙，腿间夹着源氏，身体完全腾空，重心落在两个人相接的地方。源氏抽出时会握着半藏的腰将他轻轻抬起，进入时再用力往下一摁，就好像是半藏自己主动撞上去似的，每一下都又重又狠。  
“嗯，源氏……唔、啊哈！”半藏眉头轻锁，感觉身子有些吃不消。  
粗喘着的源氏凑过来索吻，在半藏偏过头拒绝以后便顺着他的脖子一路向下啃吻起来。  
源氏轻咬半藏沁着汗的喉结，没过久停留，接着向下吮起他锁骨附近的皮肤，狠狠吮吸，确定在这片皮肤上留下了淤红的痕迹才决定放过。  
再往下落到半藏的左胸，源氏吻着兄长的饱满健硕的胸肌，这上面纹着一条龙的尾巴，这条狰狞威武的飞龙盘踞在男人左胸和整条手臂，非常好看，源氏见过宗次郎身上的龙，也十分威武，但是他就觉得半藏的纹身是最漂亮的。  
嘴唇碰到了左乳首，那里已经被欲望刺激到微微发硬。源氏伸出分叉的舌，在乳尖上扫了又扫，还恶意地用细长的舌顶端戳了戳几乎瞧不见的乳孔。  
感觉到身下的人身体微抖，源氏突然将奶尖连着整片乳晕一起含入口中尽情吮咬，比哺乳期的婴孩下嘴都要没轻没重，连啃带咬，几乎要把那肉粒吮破了皮。  
“嘶……”半藏吃痛，他手指插入源氏发中想揪着他的头发，把这肆意妄为的脑袋扯起来。  
谁知源氏早有准备，立刻抽出半藏体内水淋淋的欲望，龟头抵着红肿微张的穴眼，乘其不备，手腰齐发力，劈开肉道，顶入了一个新的深度！  
“嗯唔！”半藏浑身一僵，放在源氏脑后的手蓦地抽起来，喉咙深处漾出一声腻得惊人的呻吟。  
源氏第一次听见兄长发出这样的声音，热流下涌，鸡儿大硬，差点失去理智。他嘴上不闲着，两唇含住半藏鼓肿的乳尖，嘬得啧啧作响，那劲头似乎是不吸出点儿奶来誓不罢休。他的胯撞在半藏的臀上，也操得啪啪不停，水声连绵。  
半藏双腿大张，呜呜嗯嗯地被弟弟填满。他胯下挺起的欲望随着源氏的动作在空气中微微抖晃，顶端尽是分泌的液体。  
他刚刚被源氏耍了一次，欲望几乎要憋坏了，淌着前液欲射不射，说不上萎靡，但也绝不精神。  
肉刃在肠道中进出，一抽一插间都能带出无比下流的水声。渐渐地，源氏感觉到裹住自己的那段肠肉开始主动迎合起来，热情地吮吸起敏感的龟头。  
“半藏…半藏……”源氏终于放过了嘴里那粒被蹂躏许久的奶尖，他贴在半藏耳侧，吻住耳朵，“你真是跟我想象得一样，又热又紧，真是舒服极了。”  
“呜…用力，再使劲些……”半藏的声音很小，若不是源氏与他贴得近，说不定就错过了。  
听完，源氏脑中一热，掐住半藏腰肢的手不禁又加了几分力道，他低着头刚要来一记凶狠的冲刺，结果看到了竖在俩人之间的半藏的欲望。  
源氏的眼睛已经完全适应黑暗了，他见半藏的阴茎颤巍巍勃发许久而不得发泄，忽然想起来自己刚刚的恶作剧。  
“嗯…看哥哥憋得这么厉害，我还是帮一下吧。”  
源氏说完，半藏就感觉有什么东西缠上了自己的欲望。  
那东西又细又长，并不光滑，很凉，绕着半藏柱身两圈带起一片细密的热流向顶端涌去。  
片刻之后，半藏意识到那可能是源氏的尾巴。龙鳞边缘的锋利程度让他心有余悸，他放下一只手，想自己来解决欲望，却被源氏牵了去。  
两个人十指相扣，源氏在半藏的手背烙下一吻，柔声道：“相信我。”  
半藏闻言微微睁大了眼睛，似乎是想透过漆黑来看清对方的表情，过了一会，他合上了双眼，握着源氏的手微微一用力，似是回应。  
尾巴裹着冠状沟下方的茎身，动作小心翼翼，生怕伤着，时而收紧时而放松，尾尖在男人的龟头处轻轻搔挠，抚过翕动不停的铃口，刮净粘液。  
身后被填满，身前被抚弄，随着时间的流逝，半藏体内的快感正在成倍累积。  
在尾尖浅浅没入铃口一小截又迅速抽出的时候，一股电流似的快感抽在半藏腰间小腹，他浑身一颤。源氏登时感觉自己被绞紧了，下一刻就听见半藏一声拉长的声音，自己的小腹就被打湿了。  
半藏又一次高潮了，他悉数射在了两个人之间。男人浑身都是汗，被源氏架在半空不停地喘着气，体验着高潮后的余韵。  
“我还没射，你却已经解决两次了，这不公平。”鼻尖嗅着半藏的味道，源氏心情大好，可声音却还是委屈的，“我只好一次性和你追平了。”  
回答他的只有半藏的喘息。  
龙尾放开了半藏已经软下来的欲望，裹着大片浓精往下面探去。半藏忽然觉得已经被塞满的后穴又钻进来一个滑溜溜的东西，且还在不断深入。  
龙尾从两个人相接的缝隙中钻了进去，越进越深，已经红肿不堪的穴口被愈粗的尾巴撑大。半藏已经觉得有些不适，眉毛拧在一起，身体微微挣动。  
“够了……”半藏咬牙。  
源氏却说这还远远不够。这时，龙尾抽出，源氏一手托着半藏湿漉漉的屁股把他的身体抬了起来，硬邦邦的欲望从他体内抽出。半藏一时合不拢的穴眼稀稀拉拉流出了少许透明的分泌物，敏感的肠肉触到微凉的空气就是一阵收缩。  
源氏另一手将自己的两根火热并拢，抵在男人濡湿的后穴，在他耳边轻声说了句“忍一下”便开始不容拒绝地向前挺腰。  
为了保证后面进入顺利，源氏重重一顶，在半藏还没反应过来之前，两个并排的龟头已经插入了男人的身体！  
“嘶……啊！啊！！”剧烈的疼痛和饱涨感同时袭来，撑至极限的括约肌下一刻似乎就会被撕裂开，半藏嘶吼出声，他痛苦地挣扎起来，如同一只发狂的野兽。  
源氏手忙脚乱地按住哥哥，把他禁锢在怀中，防止他过于激烈的动作伤了身体。源氏钳住半藏的腰不让他再用力扭动，一面亲吻他的脸颊，温声安抚，下身两根怒张的阴茎还在坚定地挺进。  
甬道被两根粗壮异常的肉茎劈开，饶是内壁弹性十足，却也已经被撑至极限。  
虽然源氏十分想操着自己的老二对准兄长的后穴一捅到底，但理智告诉他半藏一定会因此受伤。他逼迫自己按下冲动，慢慢将这一眼湿软的肉穴磨开，让半藏尽快适应自己。  
疼痛从屁股一直延伸到小腹，半藏疼得浑身冒汗，不止一次想踹开源氏，可每每腿一有动静，都能被这小子牢牢摁住，身子也不受控制地滑下一截，屁股里的肉茎钉得就更深一分。  
时间变得比两人之间的空气还要粘稠，不知过了多久，源氏的胯贴上了半藏的臀。两根阴茎根部的软刺扎入已被撑到褶皱全无的穴口，在身体被扩张至极限的疼痛下，这样的刺痛也只是让半藏微微瑟缩些许。  
“半藏，你真棒。”源氏被一片紧致包裹，只觉得舒爽无比。他吻住半藏的双唇，把他尚未呼出的呻吟悉数堵在齿舌中。  
“嗯……”半藏无意识的被骗吞下一口满是腥气的液体，还未等到他推开源氏的身子，一股奇异的欲火便从小腹升起，仿如星火迸跃进干草，顷刻以燎原之势蔓延开来。  
此时此刻，源氏见他状态有异，胯下欲望不甚使劲的一抽一捣，半藏被顶得倒抽一口气，口中呻吟泄出，甜软无力，连身子都酥了。  
见龙血已发挥作用，源氏心头一喜，便不再隐忍，手臂从半藏腿弯下绕过，两只宽厚的手掌托住兄长的肉臀，缓缓动起腰来。  
欲望缓而重的在半藏身体深处撞击，肉褶之间的敏感点被柱身的倒沟反复碾磨，带起一片浓烈粘稠的欲火。  
半藏的喘息软绵而细长，带着明显的颤抖，平日严肃不苟的男人此时却脆弱无比。他攀住源氏的脖颈，十指掐如弟弟的皮肤中，留下数道斑驳的红痕。  
半藏的穴眼外部肿起来一圈，深处的肠肉浸在情欲之中，壁上泛出一股股滚烫的黏液，蠕动着，对入侵物愈发殷勤。  
源氏的动作快速起来，两根粗壮的欲望在兄长的双臀中进出，水声噗呲作响，肿胀坚硬的阴囊拍打肥厚的臀肉，声音沉闷。  
无声中含住半藏另一边乳尖，源氏向来十分公平，他刚刚把哥哥的左乳首吮肿了，这回便换一粒。他舔了舔那粒小巧精致的奶尖，心里喜欢得紧，又玩耍似的用鼻头将它压进微鼓的乳晕中，反复磨蹭，最后再含入口中，用犬齿的小尖轻轻咬噬起来。  
不一会儿，这边的奶尖也被源氏嘬得同另一边红肿微烫。  
半藏发出的声音很轻，身体热得几乎能蒸腾出热气来，他背靠墙壁，脑袋半垂，意识已经不清楚了，只是口中在不停低声念叨着什么。  
忽然，他的一只手摸向了自己的肚子，那里被源氏的性器顶出了一个坚硬的弧度。半藏的手戳了戳那个形状：“唔，好硬……”  
源氏夺了他的手，掌心揉捏着他突出的指节，牵着他，略过两人向下面的交合之处探去。半藏的手指一摸到自己含着狰狞巨物的穴口，像触电了似的猛地缩回了手，却被源氏牢牢抓在掌心，强硬地抵在那处缝隙中。  
“哥哥在含着我呢，真舒服。”  
半藏被源氏夹在墙之间，身子托得比源氏高了些。源氏弯下身体，额头贴着半藏的胸膛，顶上的两只龙角抵在男人锁骨上，就好像幼时还未长开的他扑进哥哥怀中一般。  
半藏双眉拧成一团，他用力抽出了自己的手，搭在源氏的肩上紧紧握成拳，指尖残留的淫液几乎被他揉进皮肉中。  
“怎的这里又精神起来了？”源氏屈指弹在半藏又开始充血的性器，对方立刻闷哼出声，“不行，我还一次都没快活过。”  
说完，他掐着半藏的腰大开大合操弄起来，茎肉和肠壁之间几乎要擦出火，淫水溅得到处都是。半藏几乎要被这猛烈的攻势逼的尖叫出声，半边内脏都要被顶移了位置，他大口喘着气，脸颊上尽是汗水，濡湿的发丝贴在额上、颊边，好不狼狈。  
不知过了多久，源氏一声闷哼，钳住半藏的腰向自己胯间狠狠压去，深处的两根粗硕的阴茎精关一开，两股汹涌喷出的精水哗哗浇上肠子的皱襞缝隙！  
源氏身后哗啦一声物什破碎的声响，高潮之间，龙尾竟是不受控制爽得上下飞舞，砸烂了不少东西。  
半藏刚从水里捞出来似的，他后脑抵着墙，脖子抻直，下巴高抬。黑暗中，一截红嫩的舌尖从他微启的唇间探出，透明的涎水自嘴角流下，垂下的眼睫轻轻颤抖，两道形状锋利的眉此时却是微蹙在一起，表情似是痛苦，亦像是舒爽。  
精水又多又浓，灌得半藏小腹鼓胀难忍，身体稍微一动，液体就在腹内翻搅起来。  
“嗯……太舒服了。”源氏贴在兄长耳边喃喃道，手指摩挲着掌下的肌肤。  
……  
源氏在半藏身上又泄了好几次。只见，半藏腿间已是一块好皮也无，血液精液混成一片干在大腿内侧，颈项和胸口尽是源氏啃吻出的淤青和伤口，肚皮也十分不自然地微微鼓起。  
半藏早已没了任何力气，他紧闭双眼，垂着脑袋，连呼吸都微弱得时有时无。  
见兄长这副模样，源氏心底一慌，他知道自己这回过于放纵了，到了后来已经被兽欲支配了头脑。他缓缓抽出自己软下的欲望，半藏的身体早已被这两根东西拓成了一副与其完美贴合的鞘，性器抽出带出来一截水淋淋的肠肉。  
待到源氏的性器完全离开半藏的身体，那处穴口像丧失了弹性般完全无法合拢，紧接着大量白而黏稠的浓精从肉洞深处滚滚流出，顺着半藏臀部的线条噼里啪啦砸向地面，男人小腹迅速消减下去，很快恢复了平坦。  
源氏唤了几声半藏的名字，无人应声，他把被自己抵在墙上的兄长小心翼翼放下来，让他平躺在衣服上不至于着凉。  
他抚上半藏的额头，被掌下身体滚烫的温度吓得立马抽回了手。源氏彻底慌了，心像是被撕开了一个巨大的伤口，愧疚、悔意、自责纷至沓来，他握着兄长的手，祈求着他的清醒。  
源氏叫了很久，连嗓子都哑了，对方已久没有回应。他将兄长抱在怀中，心中酸涩无比，眼中落下泪来，一滴一滴，砸在半藏的脸上。  
一滴泪液，顺着半藏面部线条的起伏，悄悄滑入他的口中，龙泪和沉寂许久的龙之力产生了未知的反应……  
半天之后，半藏烧退醒来，发现身体清爽无比，伤口基本愈合，而源氏抱着他靠在墙上，竟是哭累了昏昏而睡。  
这姿势实在不舒服，半藏动了动，立刻惊醒了浅眠的源氏。  
“哥！”  
半藏没有做声，只是静静看着自己的弟弟，丝毫没有发现自己的眼睛已经能在黑暗中视物。  
源氏被他看得一噎：“对不起……”

至于源氏因如何讨得半藏原谅，这是后话，此篇不提。

完


End file.
